


Cue

by WeirdButIloveIt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader Allura, Director Pidge, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Football Player Keith, Football Player Shiro, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Homophobia, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tech Guy Hunk, Teens, actor lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdButIloveIt/pseuds/WeirdButIloveIt
Summary: The applause is deafening, as the final bows are taken. The curtains slowly slide to close, the audience begins to take their leave. He stands straight, his smile never leaving. As the curtains find their way home, no one ever notices how quickly that smile slips away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Voltron franchise's characters, only my few OC's

     Keith Kogane knew he had a temper. Could you really blame him though with his team riding his butt because he fumbled a ball that led to the other team scoring during the last quarter? They still won, but that apparently didn't matter. It's not like he did it on purpose, but his so called teammates sure thought it was some sort of petty sabotage. 

     Keith didn't really take the badgering well. He knew they were all idiots, but he couldn't help but give into the anger that was bubbling up in his stomach. 

     It had started as a yelling match in the locker room after the game, between a lineman and himself, and quickly turned into flailing fists. He had just gotten a punch to connect to the jerks jaw, and had another one coming when he heard his coach belt from the entrance of the locker room, “Kogane! Zarkon! What in the hell are you two idiots doing?”

     Keith stepped away from the taller boy, pulling his shirt from it's spot on his stomach to wipe the blood from his seemingly busted lip. Keith rolled his eyes mumbling behind his hand.

     “What was that Kogane?”

     “Nothin’ coach.”

     “Now would one of you snowflakes tell me why in the devil I walked in here to see one of my linemen and a receiver swinging at each other?” The man was a mere 5’6, but had a beer belly that only helped to amplify his voice. His eyebrows furrowed angrily, pulling at the wrinkles against his eyes. 

     “Kogane here just jumped my boy Zarkon for no reason! He’s lucky you came in coach or I’d’ve jumped his shit,” A voice from behind Keith called.

     “Rolo, watch your damn mouth,” The man in his 50’s turned his attention back on Keith, “Damn it Kogane! How many times do I gotta tell you to stop this bull shit? You’re lucky your brother is the quarterback and none of these dipshits can run. Otherwise I would’ve booted your snarky ass a long time ago. I’ll have your brother deal with you.”

     “Alright boys, hit the showers.”

     The only thing Keith could think of was how his brother was going to give him so much crap for this later.

* * *

 

     He opened the door as quietly as he physically could, having noticed his brothers 2000 Suzuki Grand in the driveway. He gently placed his backpack next to the door and removed his worn red converse slowly, his eyes never leaving the staircase in front of him. 

     Keith felt a surge of accomplishment as he slowly stalked into the kitchen to grab a snack. He placed his keys down on the counter before opening the fridge. Smiling slightly, Keith grabbed the orange juice carton and placed it on the counter.

     Keith turned to grab a cup out of a nearby cabinet when he heard all of his hopes and dreams hit the floor and spill everywhere. The carton had hit the wood floor with a loud, hollow thud making Keith look down at the puddle. 

     “Damn it Red!” Keith growled, not surprised to see his tabby cat sitting on the counter looking pleased with herself. 

     “Keith?” A voice from upstairs called down to the mess. Keith groaned, hoping to avoid his brother completely, but couldn’t because his cat decided to mess with him. He heard footsteps approaching and recognized the urgency and aggravation. Sighing again, Keith reached for the roll of paper towels, and slowly got down on his knees in front of the massacre of juice. 

     “What are you doing?” Keith looked up meeting his brothers amused eyes. Shiro was leaned against the counter, his arms folded to his chest. 

     “Oh, you know, just wiping up the orange juice that I was about to drink because Red is a-”

     “Right. Okay,” Shiro interrupted, he paused before continuing sternly, “I talked to coach today.”

     “Really? What about?” Keith questioned, his eyes meeting Shiro’s unamused. 

     “I’m pretty sure you know Keith. Another fight, really?” 

     Keith rolled his eyes in response, getting up to throw away the orange mush he was holding. 

     “It’s serious this time Keith. Coach says for me to bench you for the rest of the season, or to remove you from varsity all together,”  Shiro sighed, annoyed at his brother's antics.

     “He can’t do that!” Keith whipped around to face his brother. That had finally caught his attention. 

     “I think he can Keith, he’s the coach.”

     “You know what I mean Shiro,” Keith frowned at his brother annoyed. They couldn’t kick him off the team. He was their lead receiver, and they were set to go to state finals this year. They couldn’t afford to train a rookie.

     “Probably not, but that doesn’t change the fact that you’ve been acting out lately,” Shiro stared at his brother, expecting a good answer.

     “‘Acting out’? Shiro, I’m not five,” Keith ranted, turning away from the older boy.

     “You’re going to join the theater department,” His brother spoke with a smile.

     Keith’s eyes shot back to his brother, “Excuse me?” 

     Shiro turned his back, walking away, “Tomorrow, fourth block in the auditorium. I’ve already talked to your counselor.”

     “Shiro, wait!” 

* * *

 

     Lance McClain had a pretty decent outlook on life. The sun would always come up the next day, he’d get up and get a move on. There were very few things in his life that he absolutely could not stand. He hated crocs because just  _ why _ ? He couldn’t stand people who always assumed the worst. The one thing that ticked him off the most were stereotypes. Oh god how he hated stereotypes.

     He was no stranger to them whatsoever, living in a decently small city in Texas. Lance's family was from Cuba so of course he was Mexican. Both of Lance’s parents were immigrants so of course he was stupid and poor. Most recently, because Lance was in love with theater, he was gay, and Lance was very not gay. He did appreciate, sculpted legs and chests, deep and gravelly voices, and the way that they- Okay. Maybe Lance was a little gay, but did that make him a “fag”? He despised that word, with a passion. It was society's new favorite word for anything that was different,  _ wrong _ .

     A lumbering shoulder knocked Lance forward a few steps as it caught him heavily on the back. “Watch it, fag,” a voice from behind thundered. 

     Lance huffed, his eyes on the teal tile below him. “Or you could use your brain to see and not your muscles, meat stick,” He whispered to himself. Sadly, the ‘meat stick’ he was referring to had something akin to supersonic hearing and spun around as soon as he had heard the remark. 

     “What was that, queer?” The older boy growled, meeting Lance’s eyes. He recognized the tall, beefy, ogre in front of him as a senior on the Voltron High varsity football team, Clark Sendak, and gulped. Sendak had a reputation for ‘putting his lessers in their place’, and from where Lance was standing it was clear that Sendak had a very special place picked out just for him. 

     The hallway had gone still, quiet whispers flew through the air as everyone watched the scene unfold before them. Lance’s pride, somehow encouraged by the attention, decided that he would not back down. “Nothing. I was just saying that maybe if you’d actually use your brain for once you would know where you’re walking, but hey, sorry for giving you too much credit.”

     “You’ve got some nerve McClain,” the letterman doned monster spat in Lance’s face. 

     “I’ve got nerve, but you, good sir, need a mint,” Lance replied, turning his head away from Sendak's as if facing him any longer would lead to loss of sight, “Jesus dude, I think you may have had one too many Slim Jims for lunch.” A bell signaling they were late to class rang above, but that wasn’t enough to block out the giggles from the crowd that had formed in the hall. The next thing he knew, his back hit one of the lockers at the side of the hall with a clang. Lance looked up, his eyes meeting Sendak’s very angry ones. 

     “I’ve had it with you, McClain!” Sendak yelled raising his fist to strike the boy under him. Lance winced, closing his eyes. He wondered what excuse he was going to have for his mother when he came home with a broken nose.

     “I thought coach told you that if you start another fight you’re off the team Sendak?” A familiar voice broke through Lance’s thoughts. He opened one of his eyes, to meet his savior's amused gray ones. 

     Sendak paused, seeming to contemplate his next move before he harshly pushes Lance into the locker once more. Lance let out a quiet wince, and the senior released the boy's shirt, “Tch, you got lucky Shirogane showed up McClain. Next time, you won’t be so lucky,” he walked away without looking back at the two boys. Thankfully he took the crowd with him. 

     “Lance,” His savior sighed, “One of these days you’re going to regret baiting him.”

     “Wha-Shiro! He bumped into me and called me,” Lance paused and scoffed before saying, “ _ that.  _ How am I the one getting scolded?” 

     “Lance it’s not like that. I just worry that one time I won’t be there and you’ll really get hurt.”

     Lance sighed, he knew Shiro was just looking out for him, however wounding to his ego it may be. “I know that buddy. Thanks.”

     The older boy nodded before replying with a grin, “Let's get to the stage, we’ve got a lot to go over before the big show.” Shiro patted him on the back before leading the way to the auditorium, "Meatstick? Really?” Lance smiled happily following the older boy, but he couldn’t shake the repetition of his plight singing sharply in his head.

     “Oh, and Lance?” Shiro spoke, looking back at him. Shiro’s eyes seemed to glow with mischief.

     “Yeah, buddy?”

     “I’ve got a surprise for you,” Lance, now intrigued motioned for him to continue.

     “No can do. You gotta see this one for yourself,” Shiro smiled, leaving a confused Lance to follow behind him.

* * *

     

     “Why am I even here?” Keith asked himself pulling his knees to his chest. He was sitting in the back of the barely lit auditorium, his eyes on the five figures on the stage.

     Keith buried his head in his back hoodie sighing. Where was his brother? He was the one who was making come to this stupid class and now he wasn't even going to show up? 

     Keith heard a loud bubbly voice approaching the doors to his left and scowled. Great. He wasn't prepared to deal with the flamboyance that came with a laugh like that.

     The door burst open revealing his brother and a tall brunet boy. He'd seen him somewhere before, he thought he may have shared a class with him, but hadn't cared enough to learn his name. 

     Shiro recognized Keith from his left and smiles at him before walking towards the stage. 

     “I've never seen you around here before Keith,” Keith looked up at the boy. He wore a royal blue sweater with the words, ‘I found this Humerous’ and picture of a bone under it. Keith barely managed to stop his eyes from rolling. The boy's hair was a bright shade of chestnut that made his cerulean eyes look like an ocean. Keith felt himself getting lost in them and huffed. 

     “Yeah, hi,” He responded looking down at the stage. He could vaguely see his brother talking to a silver haired girl, smiling as he made her laugh. 

     “Uh, well what are you doing here buddy,” The boy asked, his eyes burning into the side of Keith’s head”

     “Ask Shiro. He knows more than I do.”

     Lance looked to the stage and smiled awkwardly, as if confused by Keith’s detachment, “Okay, well come up to the stage with me then,” The boy held his hand out to help Keith up. 

     Keith just stared at it frowning, “No thanks.”

     Lance paused, pulling his hand away. His smile faded and was replaced with a look of frustration. “Do we have a problem or something?”

     “I don’t know, maybe the fact that I’m in this hell hole instead of practice,” Keith growled at the boy.

     “I’m just trying to be nice. You don’t have to be such an ass, mullet,” Lance’s eyes narrowed and he stood up tall, preparing to leave Keith’s presence. 

     “Aren’t you the kid who almost got his ass handed to him this morning by Sendak?” Keith could feel himself getting more and more agitated with the boy. He didn’t know why, but something about him just made Keith overwhelmed. He didn’t like it one bit.

     “I think you mean, the kid who almost made that douche canoe cry,” Lance retaliated, his scowl deepening. 

     “‘Douche Canoe?’ What are you five?”

     “You know wha-” 

     “Guys! Come down here. We need to start class!” A deeply accented voice called. Keith recognized him as Mr. Alfor, the representative of the theater department. The boys looked away from each other. Lance walked away with a ‘tch’. Keith watched as he walked before following the lanky boy. 

     The stage was floored with a stained mahogany wood, worn from continued use. Dark brown curtains framed the ends of the woods reach. On the stage were several older props from last year's production of “Mary Poppins”. The stage lights were bright against the darkness of the rest of the auditorium. All in all, Keith was pretty intimidated by the giant stage and what stepping onto it could potentially mean. 

     “All right everyone. We’ve got a new student with us today, but I’ll let Shiro explain,” Alfor stated as Keith trudged up the side stairs behind Lance. 

     “Everyone, this is my brother Keith Kogane, but I think you already knew that considering three of you have classes with him, and the others are long time friends. Starting today Keith is going to be joining us. I’m not sure how long, but at least through our first show, and maybe until our UIL performance,” Shiro stated his eyes on Keith. Keith shrunk under his and everyone else's gazes. All eyes were on him. 

     “Now, Pidge, why don’t you lead us in warm-ups?” Pidge nodded and smiled, getting off their spot on the floor. 

     “Alright guys, let’s improv. Allura, you’re with Shiro, Matt, you’re with Coran, Lance you’re with newbie Keith, and I’ll be with Hunk. Any objections?” They stated quickly, light brown eyes searching the rest of them.

     “Uh yeah,” Lance spoke up and stepped forward, “Why am I with the emo?” Keith rolled his eyes from behind him.

     “Think of it as a way of proving your skills, all mighty acting god,” Pidge replied, rolling their eyes. 

     “Well when you put it that way,” He looked back at Keith, and Keith really wondered if that punch was really worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Remember to comment any questions or things you have to say! Drop a Kudos before you go... And as always, 
> 
> The story isn't over until there's a happy ending.
> 
> -WeirdButILoveIt


End file.
